


flower delivery

by bloomingbora



Series: Short SakuIno Stories [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Flowers, Fluff, Haruno Sakura Deserves Better, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomingbora/pseuds/bloomingbora
Summary: Every week, Sakura orders flowers and it's not (it IS) because of the pretty girl who delivers them.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino
Series: Short SakuIno Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094153
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	flower delivery

Sakura loves flowers.

Everyone knows that, but her friends are still a little bit clueless about her weekly orders of roses, lilies, tulips and daffodils. And when they ask her if it's not too expensive, she just shrugs with a blush on her cheeks.

_They make me happy._

That's what she says, and it's true. Flowers, any of them, for that matter, are indeed beautiful and make her home look lovely. Especially after a long day at uni, it's nice to come home and see a vase full of them. And maybe another thing that makes her happy is the pretty girl who delivers them, Ino.

So on Wednesday, she browses the Yamanaka Flowers website. A bouquet of peonies with a pink colour similar to Sakura's hair, sweet and cotton candy-like, catches her eyes. It's small and Sakura can already get a sniff of the beautiful scent.

And so she orders it and waits.

When the bell rings on Friday afternoon, Sakura rushes to the door and almost trips. After steadying herself and checking her hair in the mirror, she finally opens the door.

"Hello, Sakura. These are for you," Ino, the delivery girl, greets her with a sweet smile. Her blonde hair is tied in a ponytail, her uniform perfectly smooth despite Ino's long travelling. She is stunning, and Sakura realizes too late that she was too focused on her and forgot to take the bouquet.

"Oh, hi, sorry." the pink-haired girl mutters and takes the flowers. When their fingers brush, she just wants to dive into her bed and shriek.

"No problem, really. It's nice seeing you often." Ino answers and gives the flustered girl a reassuring smile.

That catches Sakura off guard. "Really?"

"Well, yes. It's nice to deliver flowers to such a pretty girl."

Sakura can't bring herself to answer, too stunned by Ino's words.

"I-"

"Don't worry about paying, these are on me," Ino waves at her and leaves the flat.

It takes Sakura a few minutes to reality she is still standing ín the doorway, with her mouth open and a bouquet of peonies in her hands. And between the pink blossoms, she finds a card with Ino's name and a number.

That evening, she calls her and they finally, after weeks of short Friday meetings, start dating.


End file.
